Animal Lovers
by KayleighGamban
Summary: When Edward and the rest of the Cullens meet Bella, they find her strange. But they dont know shes half human and half animal, she changes with the mood she is in. they will find out about each others secrets soon, but will they fall in love? Read more.
1. summery !

Animal lovers.

Summery-

When Edward and the rest of the Cullen's meet Bella , They find something strange about her.

But what they don't know is she is half human and half animal. She can turn into different animals

when she has different moods. But they both will find out what each other are. But will Edward and

And Bella fall in love ?.

So you don't get confused her are her moods -

Cat - sneaky (grows a tail and cat ears)

Wolf - angry (wolf ears and tail)

Mouse - scared (mouse ears and tail)

Lion - upset (lion ears and tail)

Hope you remember that. Lol xx

Kayleigh x


	2. Chapter 1: first day

Animal lovers.

Chapter 1. First day

Authors note.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Well here it goes.

Bella's pov .

Its my first day at forks high. Great. But I really hate being the centre of attention. So I hope that some other thing will happen. To get all interest of myself , but I don't think I'm that lucky. I'm very clumsy and very quiet. But I love to read. Everyday since I've came to forks. Which is about 7 days. I went up to la push. Where some of my friends like Jacob and Leah live. They know of my secret and I know of there's. but sometime I run with them since I turn into a wolf. I am considered as a member of there pack. But me and Jacob grew up together, but I just want friendship. But Jacob wants more. I had to quit dwelling on that. But all I could focus on was my first day off school.

We were all running. Me and the wolfs. We were playing hide and seek. It was pretty funny. Leah got found by Jacob. But me Jared and Seth. Were hiding still. But Jake and Leah were working hard at trying to find us. I was wiggling my tail with excitement. But then Leah jumped on top off me . Playfully. I started laughing. she barked. To tell Jake that she had found me and we had to all find Seth.

We ran to the scent of Seth. We creped up be hide Seth. And we all pounced on him and we all started laughing and rolling around on the floor. After about 5 minuets we all got off the floor and ran to Billy's house. As we all got there, Charlie , Emily and Billy were there. They were cooking. As we walked in they all said "hey" or "hi, how are you kids ? " or " what you kids been up to?" but we all just replied.

"fine , we were just playing hide and seek." I said and then added. "I won Jared and Seth ".

"no it was just luck your not fast your way to slow." Seth said to me.

" yeah and there's flying pigs in the sky." I answered in a sarcastic tone. And everybody giggled.

" I bet I'd bet ya now" Seth challenged . Then ran out the door at high speed. And as I thought what to do . Cat ears and a tail popped out and I ran at full speed after him. I felt the wind in my hair, felt it on my ears.

And I bounced on Seth. We stumbled to the ground , laughing are heads off. I spoke first.

"ha , ha . Again" I said childishly. And then stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. I think we need to get back . And with that we ran back to Billy's house. When we got back in every one was diving for the food.

After the match was finished me and Charlie got up to go home. We said are goodbyes to every one and I promised to come up after my first day at school tomorrow. And I was scared as hell. I never was the one to like attention , I was always the one to sit at home reading or shy away in the corner. On the way home to forks was quiet. Charlie just sat there humming songs in his head. And I sat there thinking of school. As we got in the house I said 'good night' to Charlie and went up the stairs tierd and got a nice relaxing shower. And got ready for bed, with my sweat pants and jumper. As I lay on my bed I got board so I got out my old cd player from my draws

And pulled out the cd Phil got me. The band was called muse. Very good. And I fell asleep in no time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a annoying BEEP , BEEP sound. I looked over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock.

It read 6:13 in the morning. I got up and got out my toiletries. And looked out the window, to see Charlie's truck was gone.

He'd probably gone to work. So I went back to get my toiletries and ran to the bathroom. And had a warm shower and washed my hair in strawberry shampoo. I got out and wrapped up my hair and body in a towel. I brushed my teeth. And walked back to my room.

I got out a brown v-neck jumper with a hood in case of any ears. And a pair of baggy blue jeans in case of a tail popping out and my old converse. I slung my bag over my shoulder. And grabbed my keys of the side and ran down stairs. I opened the door. And shut it be hind me. I walked over to my truck. Turned the key and got in. slammed the door after I got in. turned the engine on and it roared to life. The drive to school was pleasant, quiet. But I drifted of thinking about school. Every one staring .I just pushed the thought aside. As I jumped out the truck. I noticed the reception. As I walked towards it, I saw a silver Volvo. It started to rain. So I speed up my pace and I tripped over my feet . As I walked in the doors I was hit with warmness on my skin . I walked to the lady at reception and she asked for my name.

"Bella, Isabella swan." I answered.

"oh your chief swans daughter?." she said. With a short laugh. And carried on. " he's been talking about you for years." figures.

"Well can I have my timetable. Please ?" I asked the lady. She started typing then she pulled out a form and a sheet with my classes on it. I said a quick thanks and bye. And walked out quickly and stumbled and put my hood up. For any unwanted ears. Or tail.

As I got in to my first class I was sat at the very back. But people still managed to stare at me. The day went on like that.

I met a girl called Jessica and a boy called mike and anther called Eric. At lunch I sat with then all I got to eat was a salad and a lemonade. This godlike family called the Cullen's got explained to me by Jessica. The bronze haired one was the only one sitting without a partner. He looked at me occasionally. Like he was thinking hard at something , none of them touched there food. Next lesson I had was biology. And just my look the only seat in the whole class was next to the bronze haired Cullen. He sat there in silence al lessen, never speaking , never looking away. I was starting to get scared. And at that moment I grew mouse ears and tail.. Great. Just great. I pulled my hood further over my face to try and hide them. As school finished I ran out the room. Nearly fell 3 times and caught

My foot on the mat. I ran to my truck and started the engine and sped away. I went to jakes house since I did not want to go home.

I knocked on jakes door. And said 'hi' he looked suspicious. My beaver was probably weird to him. The rest of the night me and Charlie spend at the black. Charlie come about 4 with 6 pizza's . because the wolfs liked a lot of food.


	3. Chapter 2 : big mastake

Animal lover's 

Chapter 2 : big mistake.

a/n - thanks for the reviews and well I will probably write a new chapter every day. Well here the next chapter is. Tell me what you think? Cyaaa kayleigh ..3

Bella's pov

As I woke up to my annoying alarm clock again. I checked to see what time it was. It was 6:09. To early I thought and bashed my hand down on it. But instead of bashing my alarm clock. Just my luck. I cut my hand on a glass. I got up without touching anything. And put my right hand over my cut. And ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. So I did not get dizzy. Got a plaster and some antiseptic cream . Washed the cut. Then put some cream on. After that I put the plaster on my cut. It stung for awhile.

As I went down stairs to get some breakfast. I noticed Charlie's truck was gone. As I got a granola bar out of the fridge and unwrapped it. And stuffed it in my mouth. I ran back up stairs and got dressed. And cleaned myself up. I looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet and it read. 8:00. Crape. I'm late. I thought to my self. And ran for my truck. As I grabbed my bag and keys on the way out I stumbled over my feet a few times. As I finally got to my truck. I turned the key in the engine. And it roared to life.

I got to school at 8:21. And luckily I was early. I turned to go to the cafeteria. When I spot the silver Volvo. Again . I turned my head away. And looked at my feet and continued walking. Then bang. I felt like I walked in to a wall. I looked up to find Edward Cullen. The only Cullen without a partner. The bronze god.

I just stared , like a idiot. And guess what mouse ears and tail popped out. I decided to walk away. So I put my head back down and walked away. But before I got to the cafeteria. He reached his hand out and pulled my hood down. Great. He looked shocked when he saw the ears. And I pulled my hood back up and run away. To the cafeteria. He started to follow me. So I got to the fringe of the woods in the parking lot. And ran as fast as I could. For some reason. He caught up with me. He was on my tail. I started to get mad. Great. Her comes the wolf. And then comes the wolf ears. Tail popped out of my pants. And my hood fell off. And fell on my back. As I came up to la push. He stopped running after me. For some strange reason.

As I got to the Backs house. Jacob was asleep. Lazy. I thought. I knocked on his bedroom door. He looked like hell. But I still went in and sat on the side of his bed . And said.

" Jake. This Cullen person-" I started to say . But he cut me off.

"WAIT" he shook for a minuet, then carried on. " you mean to tell me that one of the filthy bl- Cullen's saw you in that way.

"no he saw me as a mouse. I'm kind of a lion right now." I answered him. And then something clicked. In my mind he hesitated then started to say something but then said Cullen's instead. Great. Now I'm a cat.

"wait." I said. " what were you going to call the Cullen's?." I asked. He just shook his head. As if to say the convocation had finished. With that I got up of the bed. And said.

" Jake, im leaving and going back to school. But I don't care if I see Edward. Because I think he's cute !" I screamed at him. " but im only staying if you tell me what you were going to call them ?" still he just shook he's head. Fine. If he wanted it to be like that. He can have it like that. I stormed out of the room. And turned in to a wolf. As I got to the door. I started running as far as my legs would take me. I could feel the wind in my hair. But then I heard something. I looked around. Nothing. And then out of thin air. Edward Cullen. Wow. Unexpected. He just stood there. Dazed. Like he had seen a ghost. But no. he just saw me.

"erm. Hi." I said a little nervous and scared. Great.

" you. Your. You. Have. Erm. Ears and. And. A . A tail.?" he looked confused.

" oh yeah. Sorry." I pulled my hood up. But before it went up. He caught my hand. And said.

" don't. you look cute. The ears and tail make you look cute. I swear." I blushed crimson. And put my head down. He then put his finger under my jaw and pulled it up. I gazed at him and he just gazed at me. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed to be ages.

**He. He. Cliff hanger. Im sorry but it needed to be done. **

**Well the next chap will be up later, or tomorrow. Sorry.**

**Cyyaa **

**x kayleigh x**


	4. Chapter 3 : meeting a bigger kid than me

A/N - sorry for not updating so fast. I just had things to do. Ya know. Life.

Here listen to this. Emmett is the strongest. Edwards the fastest. But jasper can be in a corner, alone. and still make people jealous. He. He.

Well i guess you want this. So here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap.

"Erm. Hi." I said a little nervous and scared. Great.

"You. Your. You. Have. Erm. Ears and. And. A . A tail.?" he looked confused.

" oh yeah. Sorry." I pulled my hood up. But before it went up. He caught my hand. And said.

" don't. you look cute. The ears and tail make you look cute. I swear." I blushed crimson. And put my head down. He then put his finger under my jaw and pulled it up. I gazed at him and he just gazed at me. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed to be ages.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's pov.

he lent down , toward me. Just at that moment, I felt his cold, sweat breath. Blowing on my face. Our faces were inches apart. Until, a booming laugh made its way through the forest. We both looked up. A tall figure emerged from the edge of the trees.

"Sup' brother" the tall figure. He said. Directly to Edward Cullen.

"Emmett." he let out a frustrated sigh. Before continuing. "What are you doing here?" Edward Cullen said to Emmett.

"So..." he dragged the word out." who's the lovely. Erm. Wolf ears?. Wait. But you are. Hype. Human. Rant you? "He looked at me like I was crazy. He was problem thinking he was.

"Oh, yeah. Imp Bella. I turn in to different animals. You know. Like been 10." I joked lighting the mood. All that seemed to do was make Edward Cullen confused. But Emmett. Replied.

"Oh hype. It's on TV on Sundays. "And started to hum the theme tune. Edward just turned at arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Normal. Emmett. So, Bella? Eh.2 Edward asked me. I just nodded m head, back and forth.

"Pleasure." I said sheepishly. And stuck me hand out. They just laughed. But Edward shook my hand. He did so I felt an electric jolt got through me.

"So how are you? So. Well ya' know. FAST?" I asked them. "Black would not say a thing to me." I said under my breath. But they seemed to hear it.

"You mean. Billy black?" they asked in suasion.

"Well. Yeah and no. Jacob black. His son. Ya' know the werewol-poeple on the reservation." I tried to cover up my error.

"You know what they are?" they asked at the same time .again.

"Well I am an animal. No screw that. Imp a few." they both gasped. I laughed at the expressions on there faces.

"Hello." I waved in front of there faces." anybody home." I asked. tHat brought them out of the trance.

"We need to make a call. Hold on one sec please." Edward said. While gazing in my eyes. Soon after. Emmett walked up in front of me. While Edward disappeared in to the forest. Emits expression went in to a big goofy grin. He started talking first.

"Oh a tip of devise. Never. I mean never. turn in to a bear when imp around. and don't turn in to a lion when Eddie over there." he pointed over his back to where Edward was standing." is around. There our five." his grin got bigger. I just nodded and laughed. I saw a glimpse of Eddie. As Emmett calls him. coming back

" hey eddie. The lion muncher." i joked. He just turned to gear at Emmett. And i laughed.

"He warned me about, no lion transforming in front of you." i said.

"You don't turn full lion .do 'ya." he said kind of impatient to get the answer.

"No. no. just the. Erm. tail and ears.-" but before i could finish. Emmett cut me off.

"Cool. Show me. Show me. SHOW ME." Emmett screamed. like a child on Christmas day.

"ok." i turned around and showed my tail.

"WOW" he screamed. Bouncing up and down. As i showed them. I was sure Edward said. 'Cute tail ears and butt. but you can't forget the lips or beautiful brown eyes.' under his breath. My mouth got the better of me.

"pardon."i Asked. " I'm sorry. but my eyes are up here. you know lower than my ears. but way higher than my 'cute tail'. Thank you very much." Emmett had to sniffle his laugher. But failed.

"Oh. You got sanative hearing. sorry." he said. His eyes full of sincerity. I got lost in the depths of them. And had to shake my head to get my head out of the trance. I went bright red.

"Wit- whoa." Emmett said. Edward growled at him.

"Meow." I added. They both turned to look at Me." what it was the moment to say it.2 i put my head down letting my hair cover my face. So the crimson checks wee less noticeable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now well bubiiii!!! x


	5. Chapter 4: I'd bet you'd like to

**A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Hope you like it. AND I know not updated. But I've been very busy. I'm sorry. I love you's all.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.**

**Summery **

**When Edward and the rest of the Cullen's meet Bella , They find something strange about her.**

**But what they don't know is she is half human and half animal. She can turn into different animals**

**when she has different moods. But they both will find out what each other are. But will Edward and**

**And Bella fall in love ?.**

**So you don't get confused her are her moods -**

**Cat - sneaky (grows a tail and cat ears)**

**Wolf - angry (wolf ears and tail)**

**Mouse - scared (mouse ears and tail)**

**Lion - upset (lion ears and tail)**

**Hope you remember that. Lol xx**

**Kayleigh x (see you at the end)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous-**

**"WOW" he screamed. Bouncing up and down. As i showed them. I was sure Edward said. 'Cute tail ears and butt. but you can't forget the lips or beautiful brown eyes.' under his breath. My mouth got the better of me.**

**"pardon." I Asked. " I'm sorry. but my eyes are up here. you know lower than my ears. but way higher than my 'cute tail'. Thank you very much." Emmett had to sniffle his laugher. But failed.**

**"Oh. You got sanative hearing. sorry." he said. His eyes full of sincerity. I got lost in the depths of them. And had to shake my head to get my head out of the trance. I went bright red.**

**"Wit- whoa." Emmett said. Edward growled at him.**

**"Meow." I added. They both turned to look at Me." what it was the moment to say it." I put my head down letting my hair cover my face. So the crimson checks wee less noticeable.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4.**

**Bpov. **

**Rooms and shop-aholic pixie.**

"**Meow ?" He asked me. " come on, what set you off to say 'meow?' " he said. **

"**well I'm allowed to say it. Or am I not 'father'. I did not mean to say it I swear. I'll never do it again." I grinned. **

"**I really hope I'm not your father. Because the thoughts I've been having about you are. NOT. Fatherly." he smirked. All I could think about was how I'm sooo going to get him back for that. As I felt the hot tingling sensation threw my body and bones. Oh great.**

**Emmett pov.**

**Wow, wow, wow. She can grow ears and a tail. For gods sake this is sooo cool. As I was watching her. Her ears shifted from the form they were in. to look like a cat. **_**Is she a cat? **_**I asked Edward.**

**He shrugged. But before I could say or think anything, Bella pounced on me. I laughed. But when she knocked me back. I was amazed. I fell in to a tree and in to once small hole. Now very large. I jumped to the ground amazed. **

**What I saw was hilarious. Bella on top of EDDIEKINS!!! I thought that just to annoy him. I whistled.**

"**ohh eddying. Stop playing in the mud." I playfully scald him. He grinned. **_**You love her. You want to kiss her. You want to fu-**_** I thought to annoy him.**

"**Emmett!" don't you dare finish that. I laughed. **

"**what did I miss?" **_**Bellsy said. Ohh I like it Bellsy. Bellsy. Or belly welly.**_

"**I don't think you want to know. Bellsy. Er. I mean Isabella." he grinned sheepishly. **_**AWW!! **_

"**Emmett your giving me a head ach." Edward moaned**_**. I bet he'd like to hear bella moan.**_

"**EMMETT!" he screamed.**

"**sorry." I said completely not sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry. *ducks from the pen being thrown.* I know. I know. Not updated. Sorry. I love you ? Does that do it …. ? Yesh … nooppe. Well I will try to update tomorrow. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story of the week…**

**Breaking Beauty**

**Edward. Once a proud, arrogant millionaire he is now cold and alone. A beast. Bella. An innocent girl just learning to be a proper young lady in the modern world. A beauty. But fairytales aren't reality. ExB. AU, AH, OOC **

**Twilight **

**Rated: T **

**Drama/Romance **

**Bella & Edward**

**AUTHOR - .Slowly. (.net/u/1258987/Breaking_Down_Slowly)**


End file.
